


Имя

by MirraStone



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirraStone/pseuds/MirraStone
Summary: Во время инициации все, что хотел знать Эрик - имя Четыре. Потому что это казалось ему очень важным.
Relationships: Eric/Four | Tobias Eaton
Kudos: 1





	Имя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2014 за команду fandom Divergent Trilogy.

«Как же тебя все-таки зовут на самом деле, Четыре?» 

Эрик размышлял над этим уже пару недель, но никак не мог вспомнить, как Четыре назвали во время церемонии. Тогда незаметный парень в сером не выглядел тем, кто собирается уйти из Альтруизма, вот Эрик и не обратил внимание на его имя. Зачем знать, как зовут того, с кем ты больше никогда не увидишься?

Увиделся. И не раз. А после боя, когда их поставили друг против друга, возжелал узнать, как того зовут. Четыре — всего лишь глупая кличка. Эрику хотелось знать настоящее имя того, кто не желал сдаваться, не хотел отступать перед напором соперника и держался в тренировочном бою так, словно действительно мог умереть и сражался за свою жизнь, не меньше. И когда Эрик хватался руками за футболку Четыре, теряя сознание от прицельного удара в голову, он не чувствовал себя униженным поражением. Его победил достойный противник, пусть и Сухарь. Бывший Сухарь, нынешний Четыре. И Эрик понял, что бои должны быть именно такими, до потери сознания, до точки, после которой величие соперника невозможно не признать.

Эрик никогда не видел страхов Четыре, но знал, что есть один главный, после которого тот будто бы проваливался в прошлое. В такие моменты хотелось снова называть его Сухарем. Хотелось вызвать его на бой и бить до тех пор, пока в глазах его не появится твердость и ярость, присущая Четыре. Хотелось чувствовать, как он скидывает с себя свою ношу, а ты, оказывается, тоже можешь быть ему полезным. Ради этого Эрик был согласен и в больнице полежать пару дней. Но теперь было время других боев: боев с самим собой, со своими собственными страхами. И Эрик пытался выдержать их с честью, пропуская страх через себя, привыкая к нему, и успокаивая себя после симуляций алкоголем.

Вот только на последнем пейзаже страха что-то пошло не так. Видимо, слишком много страхов пришлось выдержать за раз. Эрик прошел пейзаж так быстро, как только мог, но, когда он спустился в Яму, его трясло от эмоций. Бутылка пива, выпитая залпом, не помогла, вторая — тоже. 

— Смотрите, сейчас тест будет сдавать Четыре! — воскликнул кто-то. И действительно, на экране появился темноволосый неофит. Эрик видел, как тот то прыгает в сторону, стараясь не смотреть вниз, то сжимается на полу или встает в стойку с воображаемым револьвером, а потом... 

Потом снова появился Сухарь. Забитый с испуганным взглядом, лежащий на полу и сжимающий зубы, но молчащий. Его пульс на соседнем экране становился все спокойнее и, в конце концов, пытка, что бы это ни было, закончилась. К Четыре подошли люди, чтобы сообщить, что он прошел испытание, а Эрик тем временем поднялся по лестнице и побежал по коридорам штаба. Он искал место, где не будет людей, а он сможет остаться один в тишине, подальше от ликующих воплей лихачей. И когда крики затихли вдали, Эрик остановился, сел на пол и прижал трясущиеся ладони к коленям. Ему просто нужно было успокоиться, взять себя в руки. Он всегда мог сделать это, так что мешало сейчас? 

Послышались чьи-то глухие шаги. К убежищу Эрика кто-то приближался, нужно было встретить гостя достойно. Эрик поднялся на ноги и замер.

В комнату ворвался Четыре. Он тяжело дышал и рухнул на колени сразу же, как только переступил порог. Судя по всему, он часто бывал здесь и совсем не ожидал увидеть кого-то еще. Эрик подошел к Четыре и дождался момента, когда тот поднимет на него глаза. В них отражался еще не изгнанный страх и покорность, такие ненавистные Эрику. Наверное, поэтому он с размаху врезал Четыре кулаком. А когда тот не отреагировал на это, ударил еще раз. И еще. 

По губам Четыре текла кровь, завораживая и притягивая взгляд. Алкоголь и адреналин смешались в Эрике и ударили ему в голову, иначе он не мог объяснить свой поступок. Эрик упал на колени перед Четыре, обхватил его лицо руками и прижался к губам, пробуя кровь на вкус, упиваясь ею и мечтая, что его не оттолкнут. Эрик видел, как с каждым движением его губ взгляд Четыре менялся, становился тверже, яснее и жестче. Он с ужасом осознал, что сейчас его будет бить человек, которого он целует, и закрыл глаза. Но ожидаемого удара не почувствовал. Вместо этого его прижали к себе, схватив за полы куртки, и поцеловали в ответ.

Через полчаса Эрик сидел рядом с Четыре прямо на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене. Они оба молчали, но тишина не была неприятной.

— А как тебя зовут на самом деле, Четыре? — задал Эрик давно мучающий его вопрос. Тот окинул его изучающим взглядом и внезапно ответил правду:

— Тобиас. Не очень-то интересное имя...

— И правда, — усмехнулся Эрик. — Четыре лучше.

Они громко рассмеялись.

Где-то на дне Ямы неофиты праздновали вступление в фракцию и провожали тех, кто не прошел инициацию. А первые двое из списка сидели в одной из заброшенных комнат и разговаривали. Оказалось, что имя Четыре — не самое интересное, что мог узнать об этом парне Эрик. И не самое важное.


End file.
